brrfandomcom-20200214-history
BLCA c16s01
Text "I cannot begin to explain how relaxing this is." Rainbow Dash said with a grin as he sat back in the bench seat and slammed a front hoof down against the table, Spike nodding beside him as Big Mac and Scrivener smiled across at him. "Us four hanging out like this, god, after everything that's happened it feels like we're in a little bit of paradise right now!" "You have some vision of paradise." Scrivener remarked, glancing absently out across the tavern: it smelled of smoke and liquor and sawdust, the lights shining down from above casting a comfortable ambiance through the bar. The large pool tables were crowded tonight, both Nibelung and ponies testing their luck at billiards, and the bar was fairly busy as well, from dwarves ordering round after round of ale to ponies that sought a little more variety in their drinks, but the tables like theirs were mostly free... hence why they had already been served. A pitcher of beer that Spike and Rainbow Dash were sharing, a glass of whiskey for Big Mac, and a simple cola for Scrivener Blooms. A large plate of nachos also sat in the middle of the table, and Rainbow picked up a few of these, tossing them into his mouth and chewing thoughtfully before he finally shrugged and smiled over at Scrivy, tossing him a wink. "You're one to talk. Everypony's heard about you and Luna's haunted castle by now. You can't tell me that's a normal idea of 'paradise.'" "What about me or Luna is normal though, especially now?" Scrivener asked pointedly, and the Pegasus nodded with a grunt of agreement before the poet picked up his glass of cola, swirling it thoughtfully as he added: "But that's not just paradise, either. It's going to be a lot of things, like-" "Yeah, yeah, yeah. We heard all the speeches already, and the rumors are way more fun than the truth." Rainbow said dismissively, shaking his head before he winked beneath his multicolored, messy bangs, looking over at Big Mac. "Speaking of which, Big Mac and I have deduced that-" Big Mac cleared his throat as he looked pointedly at Rainbow, who only glared back in return as Scrivener cocked his head and Spike looked up in confusion. "Hey! Dude has a right to know! Besides, ain't like he's gonna react badly. Considering the crap he and Luna get up to... hey, on that note, is it true that you've-" Scrivener held up both his claws, interrupting quickly: "Let's not have this conversation tonight. I hate these 'is it true' conversations because yes, Rainbow Dash, ninety percent of what you hear is true. Can we just leave it at that?" Rainbow sniffed disdainfully. "Hey, dude, just checking to make sure of your stance on the subject. But fine. And Big Mac, if you think you can be more tactful, go ahead and tell him yourself." Scrivener glanced curiously towards Big Mac as the red stallion sighed and rolled his eyes, and then he shook his head before finally glancing over at Scrivy and saying gently: "My little sister Apple Bloom seems to be quite taken with your filly Scarlet Sage." "Well, yeah, they're best friends..." Scrivener began slowly, and then his eyes widened and he only nodded as Spike coughed awkwardly. "Oh. Oh. Wait, I get it." For a moment, there was quiet, and then Scrivener glanced down into his cola before he sipped at it and looked meditatively up at Rainbow Dash as the Pegasus grinned, slapping a hoof against the table. "Ain't that great? Kids are growing up so fast!" Big Mac and Scrivener Blooms both glowered at the Pegasus, who winced and leaned back before the red earth pony said quietly: "We gotta treat it gentle-like, Rainbow. Don't wanna go hurting no little fillies now, do we?" "Screw 'treating them gentle,' treat 'em like any other filly who's got a crush on somepony." Rainbow retorted, shaking his head quickly before he smiled, but it was a warmer look now, less mischievous and more serious. "Dude, I wish somepony had been there to make me feel more normal when I was just a filly. It helps. And it helps stop you from developing a 'woe is me' complex, too, and lets you realize ain't... ain't everything bad and broken even if it seems that way sometimes. Not to take things too seriously, you know, no matter how serious it is... Scrivy, you know that." "Yeah, true. I do." Scrivener said softly, looking down at one of his claws thoughtfully before he glanced up and shrugged a bit, saying finally: "That's not my worry, really. The kids like each other, and, well, if they really like each other, I don't wanna mess that up for them by forcing them to spend too much time together before they... decide for themselves if it's... you know, something more or just a phase. They're just fillies, after all. Things can and will change." Rainbow Dash snorted at this, and Spike smiled a little, raising his own glass of beer even as he said quietly: "I think Rarity was the first girl I ever had a crush on, and well... look how that turned out. Look where I am now, how many years later?" "Yeah, but you ain't married to her or anything." Rainbow winked and punched the dragon's shoulder gently. "Lots of time for you to change, too. Hell, lots of time for us all to change... even mister bachelor Big Mac." Big Mac only snorted at this, however, sipping at his whiskey even as a faint blush seemed to tinge his red cheeks, before the stallion glanced towards Scrivener. Scrivener looked back, then he shrugged with a grunt before looking over at Rainbow Dash, asking finally: "Well, if you're such a guru, Rainbow, what do you suggest?" "Let's have 'em play together more, maybe like when the other kids have other stuff to do. Let 'em spend more time together one-on-one as well as in a group." Rainbow said reasonably, and he took a quick sip of his beer before bumping the bottle against his head thoughtfully. "Hell, I think that'd be good for all of us, but don't tell AJ I said that. As it is, I was kinda surprised to hear that her, Twilight, Luna and Rarity were gonna have themselves a mares' night when I announced my plans after Spike showed up." "Y'mean after you asked permission." Big Mac said kindly, and Rainbow Dash glared at him as Scrivener and Spike both laughed. "We're all friends here, Rainbow. Ain't no need to lie." The blue Pegasus grumbled, taking a deep drink of his beer, and then he leaned forwards and said finally: "Look, all that aside, I think it'd be good for us all to hang out together more. I mean... I'll be honest, Scrivener, I've said some pretty mean things about you and Luna. And I've had a lot of worries over things, but... spending 'normal' time with you like this is real nice, lets me see how you're still the same old Scrivy in a lot of ways. Sure, you ordered your drink without any embarrassment this time, but the important part is that you still ordered a cola, not anything you're actually supposed to drink in a bar." Scrivener smiled despite himself, shaking his head with an amused look before Spike asked curiously: "Hey, where is Scarlet Sage anyway? I heard that Fluttershy... well..." "Yeah, we stopped in earlier there, me and AJ." Rainbow Dash said quietly, shaking his head slowly and grimacing a little as he crossed his front limbs before he hesitantly looked across at Scrivener, saying quietly: "Not that I'm... judging you or anything, but there weren't just Phooka there. There was some really, really scary thing prowling around outside..." "Demon. A very nasty one. I can't tell what made Luna more upset... the Phooka being murdered or Fluttershy being so scared and hurt." Scrivener replied quietly, shaking his head slowly, and the Pegasus grunted as Spike looked up nervously and Big Mac tilted his head. "Either way, since Fluttershy wanted to make sure the other Phooka at her cottage would be safe, we got the Nibelung to build up an enclosure for them and we ordered a demon to watch out for her. We plan to check in on her tomorrow, see how she's feeling." Rainbow Dash nodded with a grunt, rubbing the back of his head as he said finally: "Still. After everything... a demon guarding Fluttershy, who's mothering Phooka? It's pretty weird. It's hard to wrap my head around." "Yeah, I know what you mean." Scrivener replied softly, shaking his head a bit before he returned his eyes to Spike with a bit of a smile. "And to answer your actual question... Scarlet Sage just wanted to spend the day resting up a little. Running back and forth, having to start learning about and using her powers again, and the death of that Phooka... it's a lot for a little filly to take in. Not to mention... well... me and Luna." Scrivener looked meditatively down at one of his claws, and then he shook his head and picked up his glass of cola, sipping at it slowly before continuing: "Atrus is watching out for her, she likes him. And Discombobulation is there, too, although I'm not really sure who's babysitting who in that case. He's still recovering his strength... but I'd expect to see him start popping up around Ponyville now and then, too." "Hardy dude. Even I remember him being blown into pieces." Rainbow muttered, shaking his head slowly but smiling a little as he looked up. "I'm glad, though, I guess. He's a weird dude but he's far from the worst person I've ever met, too. I think Bramblethorn might have been high up on that list, no offense, Scrivy. Or maybe that douche Igno-whatsis." "Ignominious. Although he was a little more pathetic at the end of the day." Scrivener replied quietly, shaking his head slowly. "And a little tragic. It was all for a love that could never be, Rainbow Dash. Bramblethorn, on the other hand, was just an asshole. Even when he was a Pale, he couldn't be saved... ranted, tried to interfere, had to eventually be pushed out of the way." Rainbow grunted, and Big Mac glanced curiously towards Scrivener before he asked softly: "Nothing redeeming about him at all?" Scrivener smiled a bit, glancing down into his mostly-empty glass and rattling the ice-cubes as he said softly: "I know it's rude to speak ill of the dead, but Bramblethorn was a jerk, Big Mac. And he wasn't... he wasn't my father, he wasn't my family. But that's okay, I have family." He hesitated, glancing up and looking quietly over the three before he murmured softly: "And it's not like it's all bad. I learned that even if there are ponies like Bramblethorn... other ponies, no matter what they seem like, can overcome themselves. Ponies like me. Ponies like my... my mom. Tia Belle. I saw her, too, you see... and she said she was sorry. She hugged me... a little late, but..." "But that's what family does." Big Mac said quietly, reaching up and smiling as he rested a hoof on Scrivener's shoulder. "Yup." "Yep." Scrivener smiled in return to the earth pony, nodding once as Spike and Rainbow traded looks and faint smiles. "But okay, enough of me, all my stories are depressing. Rainbow, tell us about how many times AJ had to beat you today." "Oh, screw you, Scrivy. I'll have you know that there ain't a whole lot of work to do out on the farm right now so AJ doesn't have any reason to beat me." the Pegasus retorted, and Spike snorted laughter before the rainbow-maned male grinned slightly. "And now, Big Mac, I know you and AJ don't like it, but I could get used to those Nibelung doing most of the work like this. Besides, I want to reform the volunteer infantry." All three stared at the Pegasus, who looked back at them for a moment before glaring around at the others, saying flatly: "Hey, I can be proactive and stuff, too! Seriously, though... I mean, unless you guys think it's a good idea to leave Ponyville completely undefended, of course, except by... demons and Nightmares and stuff. It isn't like you and Luna and Celestia can always be around to protect us, and much as I'd like to dress up in a costume and be the town superhero, I'm pretty sure past experience says I can't be everywhere at once either. Pretty close, though, I am that damn fast." Scrivener snorted in entertainment and Big Mac smiled wryly as Spike looked amusedly at the Pegasus, and Rainbow glowered around at them all before the red earth pony finally chuckled and said: "Just like a colt." "This is why I don't tell you guys any of my ideas. You all suck." Rainbow Dash declared, then he refilled his stein of beer from the pitcher, glaring around at them all. "But seriously, I think it's a goddamn good idea, and not just because... you know, it's mine. Give me the benefit of the doubt here, that's all I'm asking." Scrivener shrugged a bit, glancing over at Big Mac, who shrugged as well, then he picked up his glass of whiskey and knocked it back. He lowered the glass thoughtfully, then looked across at Rainbow and said finally: "Yup." "Alright. You got Big Mac's approval, you got mine. I'll talk to Luna about this if she doesn't get a hold of the information through my mental link with her and she can talk to the mayor or whoever is in charge of Ponyville right now." Scrivener shrugged a bit, leaning back and looking thoughtfully over at Rainbow Dash as the Pegasus grinned widely. "You're going to need some gear, though. Maybe we can help you there." Rainbow began to open his mouth... and then a pony leaned over the railing on the floor above and poured his drink out to the shouts of several others, and vodka splattered over Scrivener's features, the poet's eyes filling with shock as he stiffened. It steamed faintly as it slid over his face and head before the glass was dropped and it bounced off his skull, cracking as it hit the table and one of several drunken stallions shouted: "Get out of here! We don't want your kind here, bringing those monsters back! How many of us died because of 'em, you're no better than they are!" "Shut up, you don't know how damn lucky you are!" Rainbow Dash shouted immediately, raising a hoof angrily, and there were a series of yells and laughs from above in response to this before the Pegasus winced as he glanced over at Scrivener: he was trembling, his cheeks burning with humiliation but his claws slowly gouging into the tabletop, and the Pegasus winced before he muttered: "Okay, okay, Spike, come on, let's get the hell out of here..." "Yup." Big Mac muttered, and he grabbed Scrivener's shoulder, squeezing it and fearlessly meeting the poet's eyes when he looked towards him with his teeth grit. Their gazes locked, and then Scrivener closed his own and nodded with a grunt, letting himself be pulled out of his seat as rowdy voices argued above. And then Rainbow Dash winced: they were on the lower floor, and to get out of the tavern they would have to ascend the steps... and pass right by the gaggle of ponies that had worked themselves up. He shook his head quickly, however, taking a deep breath and readying himself as he looked at the others, Spike looking a little afraid, Big Mac his implacable self, and Scrivener Blooms visibly working to contain his fury. "Come on, guys. Follow me. Eyes front." Rainbow said finally, jerking his head as he headed for the stairs and muttered: "If I get in a bar fight here AJ will never let me hear the end of it... just keep moving forwards..." They ascended the stairs, heading for the door... and a unicorn and a large earth pony stallion stepped out in front of them, both glaring at him as the rest of the group hemmed them in from the side. Scrivener gritted his teeth and Rainbow Dash looked back and forth in surprise, recognizing several faces from the crowd before he began slowly: "What in the name of hell are you guys doing? I... Smith, what the hell, dude, you know me! And you know AJ, too, so do the smart thing and get out of the way." "Not happening. Not until we've voiced some... concerns." the earth pony growled in return: he was almost as large as Big Mac, a denim jacket over his strong frame and an emblem of a hammer on his flank. "Thought you and AJ were on our side, Dash. But here it looks like you're having fun with the enemy." Scrivener narrowed his eyes slightly, and Smith glared at him, snapping: "Don't you gimme those eyes, freak! We ain't scared of you or your wife!" "You tell 'em, Smith!" a drunken pony shouted cheerfully from the crowd, and several others gave rumbles of agreement. Spike tried to back up, and then the dragon winced as he bumped into another pony, looking over his shoulder... and the dragon's fear only increasing when he saw there were at least three large, angry, not-entirely-sober ponies to their back, and worse yet, the bartender was pointedly keeping his attention away from them as other ponies and Nibelung lingered and stared at the group. Scrivener glanced to the side: on one side was the wall and a row of mostly-empty tables, the few ponies that were trapped in their seats looking scared... on the other, five, maybe six ponies, most of them from the outlaying areas of Ponyville. "Do you have any idea what it's like? Phooka in the crops, monsters studying us like bugs, evil spirits whizzing around doing your bidding? Half of us was murdered by these same scum you've given the key to Ponyville to!" "Look, we just came out for a goddamn drink. And you can't tell me what happened to that Phooka in town was good at all, if not for the fact it didn't harm nopony, then because you all saw how much it hurt Fluttershy!" Rainbow Dash retorted, shaking his head firmly. "Screw Fluttershy and screw you!" the unicorn snapped in response, and the blue Pegasus looked up in shock at this before the unicorn spat: "Those Phooka and all the other monsters aren't nothing but animals and monsters, should kill the whole lot of 'em!" "Get out of the way." Scrivener said quietly, stepping forwards and narrowing his eyes, looming over the unicorn and the earth pony as his claws dug against the floor... and they both glared back, any rationality, any sense of caution lost as the crowd around them snarled and shouted at Scrivener's sudden forcefulness. "Get out of the way, and let us pass, or I'll make you get out of the way." "I'd love to see you try, you goddamn monster." Smith retorted, then he jeered: "Everypony knows that no matter what the hell you are, you ain't nothing but the pet to that whore wife of yours-" One of Scrivener's front claws lashed upwards, striking Smith's chest hard enough to knock him rearing back on his hind hooves, his eyes widening in shock before Scrivener snarled like an animal as he stepped forwards and tore his claw downwards, ripping savage tears through the earth pony's breast and knocking him flying backwards into the double doors. He smashed through them with a crash of wood and a howl of pain, and immediately the unicorn lunged forwards with a yell, crashing into Scrivener as the rest of the half-drunk ponies shouted in fury, fear, and vengeance, launching themselves into the fray. Big Mac winced as a hoof smacked across his muzzle, then he snagged his attacker by the head and threw him firmly into another earth pony that was charging at him, the two tangling together and collapsing in a heap. He gritted his teeth, then ducked when a chair flew over his head, calling sharply: "Behind me, Spike!" Spike was all too glad to comply, covering his head with a wince and diving for cover behind the earth pony as Rainbow Dash cursed, tackled onto his back before he slammed both rear hooves into the stomach of a unicorn, knocking it off him. As he began to climb to his hooves, another pony rammed into him, making him stagger before a pair of hooves descended on his shoulder, his eyes bulging with pain as he felt it almost dislocate. "What is wrong with you ponies?" He half-turned, then winced and sidestepped gracefully, flicking a wing out to deflect a bottle that had been thrown at him as Scrivener backhanded the unicorn that had attacked him across the face, then seized it by the skull and grinned as he savagely slammed it head-first into the ground, knocking it out cold. His eyes blazed with rage even as he felt himself feeding off the violence, beginning to awaken his Tyrant Wyrm instincts as blue mist steamed from his jaws before he looked over his shoulder and his grin faltered. Big Mac was bruised: throwing ponies down and knocking them away, but trying not to hurt any of them even as he took hoof after hoof to the face and body, Spike half-hiding behind him and looking terrified, obviously not wanting to hurt any of the ponies, and Rainbow Dash was yelling furiously as he fought friend and neighbor before a unicorn picked up a table with telekinesis and threw it at the Pegasus, his eyes going wide- Scrivener leapt forwards, roaring as he unleashed a wave of both sound and blue mist that weakened the furnishing before he winced as he half-turned, using his own body as a wall between Pegasus and flying, heavy object. It smashed against him, making him stagger as ponies yelled and half-panicked, some fighting harder, others fleeing at the sight and sound before Scrivener shouted at the Pegasus: "Go!" Rainbow Dash staggered backwards with a wince at the intensity of the order, at the flare of Scrivener's eyes before the Pegasus looked over his shoulder and shouted to the others, and Spike and Big Mac both nodded as they ran for the open door. Attention began to shift towards them, and then Scrivener stepped forwards and threw his head back, roaring loudly enough to shatter several nearby glasses and bottles, some ponies quailing in terror, others yelling in fear that only further fueled their aggressions. The two ponies and the dragon staggered into the street... and Smith lunged at Rainbow Dash, seizing him by the shoulders, the Pegasus gargling in shock as he was tackled onto his back and pinned. The earth pony was snarling, maddened, bleeding heavily as he tried to reach up to choke the Pegasus as he howled: "You're really gonna side with that monster? Look what he's done? Look at what-" A hoof smashed across Smith's face, and the earth pony keeled blankly over, toppling to the ground in an unconscious heap as Big Mac said sharply: "No time." "Dammit..." Rainbow whispered, shivering as he nodded a few times, then he looked up and gritted his teeth: "Big Mac, take Spike home. I'm staying. I gotta stay." Big Mac looked as if he wanted to argue for a moment, as the dragon looked up, breathing hard and opening his mouth... but then the red stallion only winced at the sound of another roar from inside before he nodded curtly, jerking his head to Spike with a grunted: "Yup." He began to run down the road, and Spike winced before bolting automatically after him, the Pegasus watching for a moment before he turned and ran towards the doors... then winced and dropped low, skidding into the tavern as a pony's limp body flew over his head, looking in shock over his shoulder before he gazed back into the bar with a look of horror as he whispered: "Holy god..." Scrivener was splattered with blood and broken glass and splintered furniture shrapnel, his eyes glowing with awful light and his jaws smoking with blue mist, looking more animal than anything else as ponies – and now Nibelung – fought against him, throwing bottles, tables, and anything else they could get a hold of, trying to maintain their distance from the juggernaut the poet had become. Rainbow gritted his teeth, a shiver rolling through his body as he watched a pair of earth ponies charge forwards, heads lowered... and then he winced when Scrivener caught them both by the throat with his front claws, hefting them into the air as he propelled himself forwards before slamming one down on his back and throwing the other through the railing, sending him crashing in a rain of broken timbers to the lower floor below. This... that's not Scrivener... Then the Pegasus's eyes widened as he saw a unicorn flick its horn, sending a bottle with a burning rag stuffed in the top flying towards the poet... and Rainbow Dash cursed under his breath before he leapt forwards, propelling himself quickly into the air and shot forwards to intercept the bottle, catching it tightly against his chest. Then he half spun, dropping to the ground and yanking the rag hurriedly out as the tossed the bottle away, throwing it to the floor and stomping it out beneath his hooves as he shouted: "You could have killed us all!" Neither the unicorn nor anyone else was paying attention though; most of them had fled when the firebomb had been thrown, and the unicorn himself was panicking as Scrivener Blooms charged towards him. Rainbow Dash winced as he looked up and saw this before he leapt into the air, cursing under his breath as he shot forwards before clenching his eyes shut as he swung a hoof out and smashed Scrivener across the face. The poet stumbled stupidly to a halt, gritting its teeth as the Pegasus halted in a nervous hover, and the unicorn immediately took the chance to flee before Scrivener's claws reached up and seized the Pegasus by the forelegs, Rainbow's eyes widening in shock before he was yanked out of the air and slammed down onto his back. He cursed in surprise, looking up with a wince into Scrivener's glowing sapphire sockets as the male loomed over him, growling deep in his throat, the Pegasus staring in horror as he realized Scrivener's features were no longer pony-like but instead that of the Tyrant Wyrm... but a moment later, the poet shuddered before shaking his head, and the unholy light faded from his eyes as he leaned back and grasped at his face with a claw, cursing quietly. Rainbow wiggled carefully free, staggering up to his hooves and staring across at Scrivener... but when the poet lowered his claw from his face, his chestnut irises had returned. The Pegasus grinned awkwardly at this sight, leaning towards him, and Scrivener shook his head slowly before he looked back and forth and murmured: "I... I did this, didn't I?" "We should really get out of here." Rainbow said quietly, and Scrivener nodded silently, shaking his head out slowly as the Pegasus nervously studied him "Come on. Guess... we better head to the library. Fast." Scrivener nodded again, and he looked around at the wreckage: most of the upper floor of the tavern had been destroyed, and mauled, unconscious ponies and Nibelung lay all around... and the only saving grace was that he hadn't killed any of them. Before he could spend too long staring, however, Rainbow Dash slapped him lightly on the shoulder, saying quietly: "Come on, dude. Can't linger here... let's get going before other people start showing up." Scrivener grunted as Rainbow turned and propelled himself into the air, flying quickly back out the doors, and the poet hurried after him into the road, wincing a bit as he looked up at the cloudy night sky overhead. He cursed himself quietly, thinking of the consequences now, regretting lashing out even as inside him something questioned why it mattered, some part of him instead reveled in it and whispered that the only thing he did wrong was in not making a better example of those who had opposed him. Thankfully, the streets were mostly abandoned: with the dark entities on patrol and scouring Ponyville for any hints of the murderer's presence, ponies were either staying inside or moving in large groups to try. Fear tainted the air, mixed with a hint of hopelessness, making it clear why no pony had been attracted to the chaos at the bar: during the day Ponyville was the same it had always been... but at night, all of Ponyville now turned upside-down. They reached the library with little trouble, and Rainbow hit the door with a wince, plowing it open and half-falling through it as he dropped out of the air. He stumbled forwards with a wheeze, and Scrivener followed in a moment later with a grimace as Twilight hurried across the room towards them... and Rainbow looked up with surprise as she ran past him and instead hit Scrivener, hugging him fiercely despite the shrapnel and the wounds and the explanations she had no doubt heard, trembling and whispering: "I was worried about you." "Believe me. You didn't have to worry about him." Rainbow Dash muttered as he slowly pushed himself to his hooves, and he smiled awkwardly at AJ as she walked over to him, looking worried, angry, and anxious all at once before the Pegasus said quietly: "But it's okay now. We're all okay now, AJ, see?" "Yup." Big Mac added quietly, as Twilight pulled away from Scrivener with a blush, tossing a hurried smile over to Rainbow Dash before her horn began to glow. But before she could start healing Scrivener's wounds, Luna strode forwards and gently nudged the violet mare, shaking her head quickly. "Scrivener Blooms, we need to head back to our cottage... and perhaps we should refrain from making our presence known in Ponyville come the morrow, allow things to settle." Luna said quietly but firmly, and the other ponies looked at her nervously. The dark-coated winged unicorn only gave a small smile, however, glancing over the others and saying quietly: "We shall return and pay our dues, fear not. But if ponies were so bold to instigate this stupidity now, I fear to think of what they would do thinking themselves bringers of justice during the brightness of day." "I... I understand." Twilight said finally, nodding slowly before she glanced towards Rarity and Spike; the dragon was holding a mug between his shaking claws as Rarity soothed him quietly, and Twilight sighed a little before she looked up and said hesitantly: "We might... it might be better if I come out to your cottage with you two. Spike will be fine at the library but everypony knows that I'm..." "Attached to us." Luna smiled a bit, nodding slowly: her ivy necklace swayed slowly around her own neck, the black pearl glinting, but none present could disregard the way Twilight's eyes kept being drawn back to it... or the way that even with her other friends present, her eyes, her attention was focused almost exclusively on Scrivener and Luna. "I do not think thou has much reason to fear... but Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Big Mac, if I may ask a favor of thy family... walk Spike and Rarity home, all the same. My servants patrol the streets and shadowed places but all the same..." "Yeah, yeah. That sounds like a good plan anyway... Twilight, you're more than welcome to stay with us, too, if you like. We can put you up, ain't no trouble." Applejack said slowly, but Twilight only smiled awkwardly over her shoulder at the goldenrod earth pony, who forced a smile in return before she dropped her head as Rainbow Dash reached up and touched her shoulder. "Okay. Just remember we're... we're your friends, too." "I know, AJ. And there's no better ponies in Ponyville to be friends with than all of you, either." Twilight replied softly, smiling over her shoulder again at the mare before she glanced quietly at Rainbow Dash. "But it sounds like... they were already giving you a hard enough time just seeing Scrivener with you. You don't need me making things worse for you by staying out at the farm with you. I'm okay... with them not liking me because I'm sticking by Luna and Scrivy. I'm not okay with dragging you guys into the middle of the whole mess." Applejack looked surprised as Rainbow Dash glanced up, smiling faintly, and for a moment, there was peace between the group that had shared more than a few differences over the last few days. They organized things between themselves quietly but effectively, and the sense of camaraderie helped put the ponies at ease before the two groups went their separate ways. Luna, Scrivener and Twilight took the fastest route out of town, not bothering to heal the poet as he kept his head low and Luna studied him silently on their walk out. And in the fields outside of town, without needing to be asked, Scrivener shifted upwards, transforming into the full Tyrant Wyrm shape and size. It tore some of his wounds wider, while others healed, but even as Twilight winced, Luna flew up to the male's back and closed her eyes, bowing her horn forwards and concentrating as she called quietly: "We shall heal him as we move. I wish to put space between ourselves and Ponyville as quickly as possible... the last thing we need to deal with is an angry mob." Twilight nodded nervously, flapping her own black-edged wings before she propelled herself quickly onto Scrivener's back, and the Tyrant Wyrm rumbled quietly before he began to stride forwards, heading towards the Everfree Forest as Twilight gazed worriedly over her shoulder at the town, whispering: "Everything's changing..." Rarity and Spike sat in her small kitchen, chairs pulled side-by-side so they could sit next to each other, mugs of cocoa steaming in front of them. Rarity had her eyes closed, the unicorn's head resting quietly against Spike's shoulder, and he was leaning forwards, staring down into his cup as if it could tell him all the answers to everything before he murmured: "All the ponies are going to tear each other apart, Rarity... and I care about all our friends, and Twilight is like a sister to me, but... I love you, and I don't want us caught in the middle of this. I can't... I can't choose sides in this. Especially not when all I really want, what I need... is you." "As I do you, Spike... I feel the same way..." Rarity wrapped her forelegs silently around Spike's arm, closing her eyes tightly as she murmured: "But maybe we don't have to... we were all working together tonight, even if... after Luna left..." Applejack shook her head with a grimace, striding slowly down the road with Rainbow Dash on one side of her and Big Mac the other before she muttered darkly: "I don't like it, I don't like any of this. Big Mac, you saw it for yourself... how can you still be on his side?" "I ain't on anypony's side, little sister, what I'm sayin' is just to look at the facts. Fact is, things coulda been a whole lot worse." Big Mac replied softly, shaking his head slowly as he glanced towards Rainbow Dash, but the Pegasus dropped his eyes with a blush. For a moment, the red stallion studied this, looking almost disappointed before he continued softly: "He also got us out of there and stayed behind himself." "And in the minute or so before I went back inside, he wrecked almost the entire bar." Rainbow muttered, shaking his head slowly. "Didn't you hear the roars? No wonder nopony came to help, any sane pony would've been hiding under their blankets." Big Mac only shrugged, however, and Applejack sighed as she lowered her head and said quietly: "We've given it enough time, Big Mac. I know you try and see the best in everypony. I know you don't want to turn your back on friends and family, but... they sure as hell ain't family, and I don't think they're even our friends anymore. Rainbow saved Scrivener's life and he almost killed him as thanks." The strong stallion only remained silent, however, looking calmly up ahead as Applejack and Rainbow Dash both looked at him, then shook their heads and instead gazed at one-another, the mare saying quietly: "We gotta do something about this. We gotta talk to Zecora, and we gotta talk to the others, too, set things right, let 'em know we ain't on Scrivener's side." "I really don't like this whole 'sides' thing, AJ, I... I mean..." Rainbow Dash looked down, shaking his head and murmuring: "You know I love you, that I'm with you to the very end, and I know what I said, but... can't we wait?" Applejack closed her eyes, halting in the middle of the road as Rainbow looked at her pleadingly and Big Mac gave her his own silent, questioning look... and finally, Applejack sighed and nodded moodily, saying hesitantly: "Only... only because for a little while there, we all got along tonight. 'Cause maybe I saw... I dunno, a flash of the old Luna when we was all just hanging out together, too. And because I wanna prove to all you lunkheads that I'm worried for a reason, this ain't just paranoia." Both males nodded to her, Big Mac giving a small smile and Rainbow looking relieved in spite of his own fears, and Applejack sighed as she shook her head slowly, muttering: "Come on then, you two. Let's get back home. I could use a nightcap." Top ↑ Category:Transcript Category:Story